mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery
Season one Badass Spike.jpg|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Um.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off SpikeMoustache.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Alonealone.png|Suited For Success Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers A Dog and Pony Show 1.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Infant Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Bookburning.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Looking real good S01E25.jpg|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg Rarity Twilight Spike S02E01.jpg Spike fires up letter S02E01.jpg|Burp! Only way for the Princess to reach Twilight Sparkle from a distance. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png|"Congratulations, Spike. You're the new Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Spike s02e02.png|"This won't end well..." Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Spike as Rainbow Crash s02e02.png Spike stomach ache s02e02.png Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Spikeallwet.png Spike the pain S2E2-W 7.1951.png Spike_burping_S02E02.png Spike waving R2 s02e02.png Lesson Zero Spike10.png Spike11.png Spike12.png Spike13.png Spike14.png Spike15.png Spike16.png Spike Long List S2E3.png|So much to do... Spike Face Paint.png|Nice face paint Spike Spike Icing S2E3.png|Spike, you got a little somthing on your face Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Tasmanian Dragon Cleaned_off_icing_S02E03.png Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw Cramp, OW! Spike bad... S2E3.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png|Pinkie Pie isn't the only person who can break the 4th wall S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|He does it again... Spike Crash S2E3.png Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|And the fourth wall goes bang again! Spike worried S02E03.png Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute Spike3.png Spike4.png Spike5.png Spike6.png Spike7.png Spike9.png Spike8.png Spike letting steam S2E3-W3.png|So close. Luna Eclipsed spike_impatient_s02e04.jpg Spike17.png Spike18.png Spike19.png Spike20.png Spike21.png Spike22.png Spike23.png Spike24.png Spike27.png Spike25.png Spike26.png Spike28.png Spike29.png Spike30.png Spike31.png Spike32.png Spike33.png Spike34.png Spike35.png Spike36.png Spike37.png Spike38.png Spike39.png Spike40.png Spike41.png Spike42.png Spike43.png Spike44.png Spike45.png Spike2.png|And then Spike died. Spike46.png Spike47.png Spike48.png Spike49.png Spike50.png Spike and Twilight End S2 E4.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity Hair S2E5.png Spike Hold It S2E5.png Spike Smile S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.PNG Rose,Lily,Daisy phew S2E6-W6.png May the Best Pet Win! Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7-W7.png|Spike writing as Rainbow Dash talks about her lesson The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike S2E8.png Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png Twilight you doin write S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash who me S2E8-W8.png|Um yeah who else here is named Rainbow Dash and has a rainbow colored mane. Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|I didn't say that! Rainbow Dash not winking S2E8.png Rainbow Dash laughed at S2E8-W8.png|No don't hurt me! Rainbow Dash ear drop S2E8-W8.png Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG Dear Princess Celes S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Secret of My Excess Spike Tuning fork S2E10.png Spike with his ruby S2E10.png Spike loves his Fire ruby S2E10.png Taken Spike's idea S2E10.png Rarity doing the eyes S2E10-W10.png Rarity looking cute S2E10-W10.png Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|Early Birthday present? starstruck spike.png|Spike starstruck after Rarity's kiss. Spike blushing S2E10.png|Spike in pure bliss SpikeUnwashedCheek.png Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png|Fluttershy wishing spike a happy birthday Spike bitter book present S2E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww....! Steady on there S02E10.png Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.PNG Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Orange in mouth S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.PNG Spike new hat S2E10.png Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Derpy in well S2E10.PNG Secretofmyexcess.png Spike & Lickety Split S2E10.png Twilight catching Spike.png Spike yawning S2E10.png|Spike yawning/hissing Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png Spike marveling at his surroundings S2E10.png|A marveling Spike Spike's stash S2E10.png|Big stash you got there Spike S02E10 TwilightSpike WhatsHappeningToMe.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10-W10.png Paws off S2E10.png He is a dragon S2E10.png Twilight filled with joy S2E10.png Who's a good Spike S2E10.png|That won't last long Spike begging S2E10.png|I wonder if he knows anymore tricks Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spikes slaps Twilight S2E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10-W10.png Spike taking scooter S2E10.png Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.jpg Applejack and Twilight failing to tie Spike up S2E10.jpg Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG S02E10 Spike RuinsOfSugarcubeCorner.png Spike grown up.png Rarity Hairdoo.png Shear Attack S2E10.PNG SpikeCatchesWonderbolts.jpg WonderboltsFail.jpg Yakyakyak.jpg StaringContest.jpg SpikeRevert.png AwkwardMoment.jpg Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png Spike attempts to confess his feelings for Rarity S02E10.png Spike gets hushed by Rarity S02E10.png Rarity silently looks upon Spike S02E10.png Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png Spike got Raritys silent message S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png Spike couldnt believe his former enormity S02E10.png Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png Spike's second kiss S2E10.png|This was after he kidnapped her Spike writing a letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png Spike frame kiss cheek S2E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Spike next to fireplace S2E11.PNG Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG By hatred S2E11.PNG|"By hatred" I know right S2E11.PNG|I know, can you believe it? Spike & ponies in play S2E11.PNG Spike narrating S2E11.png The three pony sides S2E11.PNG Spike Shoeshine we get it s02e11.png Baby Cakes Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Number one noteboard The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilght Spike & Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15-W15.png Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png|I got you. Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png It's About Time Rarity Spike dream 1 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 2 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 3 S2E20.png Spike waking up S2E20.png|What the...dang it, another Rarity dream... Spike in front of a window S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|How can you sleep in a time like this?! Spike holding a clock S2E20.png|...because it's 3 AM. Twilight looking at Spike S2E20.png Calendar S2E20.png Spike holding a calendar S2E20.png Twilight with a book S2E20.png Twilight showing Spike the calendar S2E20.png Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|How is any of this great!? I don't know! SO2E20.PNG|I don't know! Twilight pacing S2E20.png|Just pacing, t'is all! Twilight standing S2E20.png Twilight not moving a muscle S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S02E20.png Spike S2E20.png|Then maybe you don't mind if I... Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|...eat an entire tub of ice cream! Spike eating an ice cream S2E20.png Spike munching ice cream S2E20.png|What are you going to do now Twilight? S2E20 spike ice cream look.png|I will leave the pain for future Spike! Spike enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Spike still enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Aren't you gonna stop him? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png|She sure isn't! Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png|This is too rich! Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png|There's a mouse right behind you! Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png|They can be so rude. Spike with feather S2E20.png Spike tickling Twilight 2 S2E20.png Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png Twilight gonna burst out! SO2E20.PNG Spike blowing fire S2E20.png Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Uh oh! Twilight & Spike heading to tent S2E20.png Twilight & Spike looking S2E20.png Pinkie laid back S2E20.png|Madame pinkie see the future S2E20 Twilight rut.png S2E20 spike ice cream look.png Spike munching ice cream S2E20.png|spike eating ice cream Twilight not enjoying this S2E20.png|He-he I know Twilight is not enjoying this. Twilight whose there S2E20.png|Somepony knocking. S2E20 spike rainbow laugh.png Spike tickling Twilight S2E20.png Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Spike is...freaking...out. Pinkie's crytal ball S2E20.png S2E20 celestia.png S2E20 Spike painting.png S2E20 Twilight telescopes.png S2E20 Twilight Pinkie Spike telescopes.png S2E20 - Guard.PNG S2E20 Star Swirl Wing.png S2E20 Ninja window.png Dissatisfied Spike.SO2E20.PNG S2E20 ninja twilight pinkie spike.png S2E20 Ninja Pinkie spike.png Dawning! SO2E20.PNG|Oh, no! Dawning! Future Spike's problem 1 S2E20.png|spike with a stomach ache from eating ice cream Future Spike's problem 2 S2E20.png Future Spike's problem 3 S2E20.png Spike riding Twilight's back S2E20.png Miscellaneous Spike.png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Spikemtpapp.png|Meet Spike spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Spike_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_Card_Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator Spike Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Spike images